<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiba's Delivery Service by dopekanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378313">Kiba's Delivery Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopekanna/pseuds/dopekanna'>dopekanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto AU Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Witches, one-sided naruhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopekanna/pseuds/dopekanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a witch?” Asuma asked, leaning on his doorframe.</p><p>
“I don’t know, are you gonna sign here?” Kiba growled, shoving a receipt into his face, or at least as close as a 12 year old boy could get his hand next to a fully grown man’s face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto AU Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto AU Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiba's Delivery Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know, I didn't think I could make this work, but here we are.<br/>Additional TW: smoking and alcohol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re a witch?” Asuma asked, leaning on his doorframe.</p><p>“I don’t know, are you gonna sign here?” Kiba growled, shoving a receipt into his face, or at least as close as a 12 year old boy could get his hand next to a fully grown man’s face.</p><p>“I thought witches had cats as familiars, not dogs,” Asuma retorted, pointing at the puppy poking his head out from the inside of Kiba’s black oversized jacket. Akamaru yipped at him in offense.</p><p>“You thought wrong. Listen, do you want this delivery from Kurenai-san or not?” Kiba snarled. He was <em>busy</em>.</p><p>“Hold on, let me find a pen,” Asuma said rather quickly, dashing back into his apartment. Kiba rolled his eyes at the man – he didn’t get what Kurenai saw in this smoke-smelling doofus. Akamaru whined, stuffing his nose into Kiba’s coat.</p><p>“Sorry, buddy, hopefully it won’t be much longer,” Kiba said, wrinkling his nose – Asuma was definitely going to have lung cancer by the time he turned 40. Speaking of whom, the man came back, pen in hand, and Kiba shoved the receipt at him.</p><p>“Say, did Kurenai have a message for me or anything?” Asuma asked, a little bit of hope in his voice.</p><p>Kiba wanted to gag. Adults. “She said that she would be at the fountain plaza tomorrow at 6, by that bakery that sells those bread rolls that look like little hedgehogs? Anyways, here’s your booze.”</p><p>He took the receipt from Asuma and shoved it in his coat pocket. He picked up the small covered crate tied with plain twine and carried it inside, through the wooden hallway and set it down in the kitchen next to the fridge.</p><p>“Thanks for the delivery, I appreciate it,” Asuma said, “Give Kurenai my regards.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Kiba said, waving off the man as he tried his best to get out of the building as fast as possible without looking like he was running away. It was times like these that he hated having an especially sharp sense of smell, because to his sensitive nose this man’s apartment smelled like a tar fire.</p><p>He left the apartment and grabbed his broom from where he’d left it standing by the door. Akamaru poked his head back out of Kiba’s jacket and barked at him.</p><p>“I know, time for lunch. We just gotta stop at the Hyūga place, okay?”</p><p>Kiba jogged down the cramped stairs of the building and stopped next to a window to push it open. He crawled out the window, shoving his broom out first and then himself. He did not plummet four stories to the alleyway below, but instead hovered over it and rose into the air, higher and higher above the city of Konoha.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Like all witch children, his rite of passage from child to adult was to find a town to live in for a few years and offer his magical services to the mundane folk. </em>
  <em>In</em>
  <em> Kiba’s case, he and Akamaru been physically thrown out of his own house by his mother in the general direction that she thought he should go. She’d done the same to his sister years ago, and Hana had come back just fine, and with a girlfriend to boot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wandered around Fire Country for a few days, asking around if there were any towns in need of a witch, but one day he stumbled upon a woman</em>
  <em> o</em>
  <em>n the side of the road trying to fix her </em>
  <em>bike</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Her name was Kurenai Y</em>
  <em>ū</em>
  <em>hi and</em>
  <em> she </em>
  <em>had ended up in a ditch because on the way back to Konoha she’d</em>
  <em> had to swerve suddenly to avoid hitting a </em>
  <em>monkey</em>
  <em> that had jumped out in front of her. </em>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>he’d ended up crashing into </em>
  <em>a tree, </em>
  <em>bending the front wheel of her bicycle </em>
  <em>at a 90 degree angle, with no tools to even think about trying to get back to something street-legal.</em>
</p><p>“<em>I can fix that for you right now,” he told her, and he’d channeled the magic into his hands as he pulled the metal frame back into place. Kurenai gawked at the boy.</em></p><p>“<em>Was that magic?” she asked, testing the wheel. It rotated as smoothly as it had before.</em></p><p>“<em>Yup, I’m a witch. Know any towns in need of one?”</em></p><p>“<em>Not necessarily a witch, but I know a lot of people who need a lot of small errands run, me included. The only reason I was out here was because I had to make a delivery for a guy who lives in the woods. It’s a 20 mile ride from here to my shop in Konoha and I lose a lot of time doing stuff like this.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Kiba looked around at the forest, the dirt road they were on, the city in the distance, down at his broom, and finally back up at Kurenai. </em>
</p><p>“<em>You hiring?”</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kiba veered to the east, flying low over the red rooftops of the city and towards the sprawling Hyūga manor on the edge of town. He spotted the dark bowlcut that was Hinata Hyūga’s head, poking out of the window of her room.</p><p>“What’s it going to be today, Hyūga-hime?” Kiba laughed as he descended towards her window.</p><p>“Kiba-kun! Um…well…you said he has exams soon, so I made him this good luck charm…” she whispered meekly, holding out an orange omamori and a few coins. Kiba gently took it out of her fingers and tucked it into an inner pocket of his jacket.</p><p>“That’s sweet of you, Hinata, really. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it,” he said, “You sure you don’t want me to give you a ride over to his place? He’s dying to meet his secret admirer.” Naruto really was starting to get on his case about who was sending Kiba to deliver him these little trinkets and occasionally extremely high-quality food. Not that Naruto was complaining, per se, but that last sushi set she’d had delivered was probably worth more money than Kiba and Naruto had ever had in their lives combined.</p><p>Hinata’s face flushed and she squeaked. “N-n-n-n-no, that’s alright, he wouldn’t even know who I am – “</p><p>“Not unless you give him the chance to know you,” Kiba interrupted, and Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata looked down at the floor, poking her index fingers together.</p><p>“...I know,” she whispered, “I’m not brave enough to face him now, but one day I will.”</p><p>“Thatta girl,” Kiba said with a crooked grin, “I’m going now. Got a message for him too?”</p><p>Hinata shook her head. “Just tell him I said good luck on his exams,” she said. Kiba gave her a mock salute and zoomed back into the air, back into the city and towards his home base.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>His first delivery outside of Kurenai-san’s business had been for the little Hy</em>
  <em>ū</em>
  <em>ga heiress who’d </em>
  <em>sneaked</em>
  <em> out of the house and watched the daily lives of the common people in awe. He’d found her hiding behind a telephone pole, staring at a rambunctious blond boy all in orange who </em>
  <em>positively reeked of</em>
  <em> fox </em>
  <em>for some reason</em>
  <em>. She was clutching a pouch wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper </em>
  <em>in her trembling hands.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>You should stop stalking him and go talk to him,” he said, sneaking up on her from behind. Hinata had jumped almost a full foot in the air and whirled around, her face beet red.</em></p><p>“<em>I-I-I-I don’t know w-w-w-what you’re talking about.”</em></p><p>“<em>It’s a little obvious,” he’d deadpanned, and Akamaru poked his head out of his jacket to yip at her. “Even Akamaru agrees,” he translated.</em></p><p>“<em>You can talk to dogs?” she asked, pale eyes wide.</em></p><p>“<em>I’m a witch, I sure hope I can talk to my familiar,” he laughed, scratching Akamaru’s head.</em></p><p>“<em>A witch? Do you really make love potions and turn people into frogs?” she whispered, clutching the bag to her chest. He and Akamaru rolled their eyes.</em></p><p>“<em>Definitely not the first one, no witch worth their magic would actually peddle that crap. The second one, it’s generally the other way ‘round,” he laughed again, “You’re gonna miss your chance if you keep talking to me though.” Kiba pointed at the quickly retreating back of the blond kid in the orange tracksuit. </em></p><p>“<em>Ah!” Hinata cried, but the boy turned a corner and then he was gone. She looked distraught, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, her hands wrinkling the beautiful paper – </em></p><p>“<em>I’d like to make you a deal,” Kiba said, scratching his cheek. Hinata looked up at him, rubbing the tears from her eyes.</em></p><p>“<em>I can find your </em><em>boy</em><em> and deliver your gift to him, but I need to be paid for my time and labor. How about, say, 70 ryo for me to deliver that for you?”</em></p><p>“<em>I don’t have any money on me, I’d have to go back to the house to get it…” she sniffled.</em></p><p>“<em>No worries, you can pay me back with your next order,” he grinned, holding out his hand. Hinata dropped the little bag in it, and Kiba cradled it as gently as he would a baby puppy.</em></p><p>“<em>Thank you for choosing Kiba’s Delivery Service! We hope to see you again!” He dashed down the street, following the smell of fox.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Just in time,” Kurenai said when he wandered into the staff kitchen after delivering Naruto’s gift, “I put your sandwich in the fridge.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Kiba growled, opening the old refrigerator. There was a small plate covered in plastic wrap, next to a bowl of cubed bits of steak. He took both, placing his plate on the table tucked in the corner of the kitchen, and the bowl on the ground next to him. Akamaru wriggled out of his coat and jumped down to the ground, immediately scarfing down his food. Kiba did the same to his sandwich.</p><p>“Aburame-san called in an order while you were out. Mind flying over to his place when you’re done?” Kurenai asked.</p><p>“The forest guy? Sure,” Kiba said in between bites. He’d been there a few times, but he wasn’t sure what exactly Shibi Aburame did for a living. His house smelled like bugs – lots of them. It was more than a little creepy, but Aburame-san seemed nice enough. Kiba scarfed down the rest of his sandwich, eager to get started on his delivery run. It would be a long flight.</p><p>The sun was just starting to set by the time he landed in the clearing in front of the Aburame house. The leaves, half green, half yellowed already, flew up as the wind descended on his landing. He leapt off his broom and untied the crate from his broom, holding it by the rope wrapped around it. Akamaru wriggled half his body out of his coat, barking with excitement.</p><p>“Hold still, boy, this is heavy,” Kiba groaned, hauling his broom and crate across the clearing to the house nestled between two tall pine trees. It was a small log cabin, but Kiba knew behind the house were dozens and dozens of hives of all sorts of exotic bugs. Aburame-san had showed them to him once and that was enough even for him, the boy raised mixing eye of newt and toe of frog in potions every day. The door to the house opened, and out stepped a boy about Kiba’s age, dressed in the same oversized coats and pants Aburame-san favored.</p><p>“I’ve got a delivery here for Shibi Aburame? Is he out back?” Kiba called out.</p><p>“There is no need to go find him back there. Why? Because I am his son, Shino Aburame,” the boy said.</p><p>“That’s cool, can you sign here for him then?” Kiba asked, dropping the crate by the side of the front door and fishing around for the receipt in his coat pockets. Akamaru was restless though, and he launched himself out of Kiba’s coat just as he was about to hand the boy the receipt. They both yelled at the white furry missile that tackled the Aburame boy to the ground.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you, Akamaru?” Kiba growled, but his anger tapered off into confusion when he realized that the dog was licking Shino’s face. Akamaru turned back and barked at him, and Kiba’s face flushed.</p><p>“Excuse me? I don’t even know him!” Kiba yelled at him, but Akamaru only barked again.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me!” Kiba snarled.</p><p>“Laugh about what?” Shino deadpanned, wiping Akamaru’s slobber off his face with his coat sleeve. The puppy woofed in his face before jumping off him and leaping back into Kiba’s arms. Kiba took his familiar by the scruff of the neck and stared holes into him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kiba snarled, eyeing his dog. Akamaru had the audacity to look <em>smug</em>.</p><p>“It is impossible to laugh at nothing.”</p><p>Kiba grit his teeth. “Fine, Akamaru said you smell good.” He did not say what exactly that implied for Inuzuka witches.</p><p>“And what is funny about that?”</p><p>Kiba sputtered, his face turning almost as red as his family tattoos. He gestured wildly, flailing around with Akamaru held by the scruff in one hand.</p><p>“Oh, Inuzuka-san, I didn’t see you fly in. Do you need me to sign anything?” Shibi asked, walking around from the back of the house.</p><p>“Yes,” Kiba grumbled, shoving the receipt towards the man. Shibi looked between the flustered Kiba, his familiar, and Shino, sprawled on the forest floor, wiping dog slobber from his glasses. A rare smile peeked out from the high collar of his jacket.</p><p>“I see you’ve met my son. He’s been intrigued by your magic since your first delivery, specifically your flying broom. Would you be willing to indulge his curiosity while I go find a pen?”</p><p>Kiba glanced at the boy now covering his face with his hands in shame, unable to hide his ears turning pink. He raised a single eyebrow, and Akamaru barked at him. He hadn’t realized Shino had been living there the whole time.</p><p>“I’d be happy to do that, Aburame-san,” he said, and he walked over to Shino, offering him a hand up. “Want to go flying, bug boy?”</p><p>Shino peeked through his fingers, looking up at Kiba. He rolled up and took the hand, nodding silently. Kiba smiled at him with sharp teeth and stepped over his broom. He beckoned Shino to sit behind him.</p><p>"Hold on tight,” he said, stuffing Akamaru into the front of his jacket, and the boys launched into the sky with a whoop, a shout, and a bark.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>